Donovan Donati
History Arrested At the Sheriff Station, two deputies, Cordova and Deputy Clark struggle to bring in a teenager. He tells them they're making a big mistake. The Sheriff comes out to see what the commotion is. "Donovan, you forgot what the judge said, didn't you? Next time is jail time." Donovan starts to beg, and the Sheriff asks what they caught him doing. He was breaking and entering and carrying a .38. The Sheriff tells them to book him, and Donovan starts screaming that the Sheriff is a dead man. Chimera The deputies are taking Donovan out of holding. They walk him out into the main part of the sheriff station, where Tracy's dad is waiting for him. Parrish leads Donovan and the other deputy out. The deputy tries to hurry Donovan along, but Donovan resists and turns to talk to Mr. Stewart. Parrish asks Stewart if they're going to have problems. Mr. Stewart tells Donovan that the offer is for 3-5 years. He wants to get in the van and discuss a plea bargain that would get him out in two. Donovan starts calling the sheriff out and gives a vivid description of how he is going to kill him. In the van, Donovan and his Lawyer continue their conversation before the transport van was stopped. There was something on the roof. It kills his Lawyer and mortally wounds the guards. Donovan leaves them behind and runs for his life. He gets a decent way away from the truck and looks back, falling over. Donovan then looks up to see The Surgeon coming at him. The other Dread Dcotors appear behind him and grab him. The Surgeon drills into Donovan's ear, causing his eyes to fill up with something unknown. Scott comes looking for him. Scott is attacked by Donovan but throws him off of him and radios the Sheriff. Donovan was muttering Tracy's name the entire time. The Sheriff has the task of questioning Donovan as to what happened. Donovan is not cooperating even when the Sheriff tries being nice to him. He is suffering from whatever was drilled into his head but tells the Sheriff that he wants a new lawyer. Donovan is still sitting in lock-up. He opens his eyes and silver fluid flicks sideways across them like a nictitating membrane. He rubs his face and then hears gunshots. At the sheriff station, Donovan is in holding while Tracy and Malia have been fighting downstairs. He bangs on the bars to be let out. "C'mon Gabe, let me out! Come on!" Donovan says, calling to one of the deputies. The Dread Doctors approach the cell and unlock the door without touching the card reader. In the Doctors' secret lab, Donovan is strapped down to a table. They manhandle him, and The Surgeon declares, "His condition looks promising." One of the other Doctors then grabs a set of pliers and rips out three of Donovan's teeth. He grows wendigo teeth on his own after that. Donovan continues to struggle against his restraints. "You're lucky they're allowing me to talk to you," Theo says, as he walks into the lab. Theo explains that the Doctors believe in numbers and results and they will quickly decide if Donovan is going to die. Theo has Donovan's aptitude test from when he applied to be a deputy. The multiphasic personality inventory assesses abnormal behavior. Donovan scored high on the psychopathic deviate scale. And that they're not even going to get into his Anger Expression Inventory. The point is the conclusion at the end: not suitable for law enforcement. Theo tosses the file away and says that it sucks that Donovan will never get to be a cop like his dad. Theo tries to sell Donovan on the transformation they've done to him. "You've got something else now. Power. Real power. Strength, speed, heightened senses." Theo knows that Donovan wants to go after Stilinski, but he has a better idea, a way to hurt him more than just physical pain. He sends Donovan after Stiles. Later, Donovan is released and Donovan comes up behind Stiles. Donovan has a lamprey mouth in the palm of his hand and attaches it to Stiles's shoulder. Stiles and Donovan are fighting. Donovan wounded Stiles in the shoulder with his hand-maw, and now Stiles is struggling to reach the wrench on the Jeep. Stiles manages to headbutt Donovan, knocking him loose. He grabs the wrench and beats him across the face with it. Stiles runs into the school with Donovan close on his heels. He decides against running up to the second floor and heads back outside again. Donovan turns to look for him, and a second maw opens on the side of his neck. Stiles crosses the campus to the library and has to use his keycard to get in. The library is under construction. Stiles hides among the stacks. Donovan comes in and finds Stiles's phone on the floor. It's buzzing. "You dropped your phone. It's Malia. Should I text her back?" he asks, and pockets the phone. Donovan launches into his villain's monologue. "You don't really know who I am, do you Stiles?" He asks him if he's heard about his father who used to be Sheriff Stilinkski's partner. A bullet shattered Donovan's father's T9 vertebra. "You know what that means? It means everything below his waist is useless. And not just his legs." Donovan suggests that the Sheriff told Stiles some of it but he didn't say that he was sitting in the car calling for backup while Donovan's dad went in alone. Stiles gets angrier as he listens, but he stays quiet. "Did he tell you that he was too scared? Too much of a frightened little bitch to go in after him? Or do scared little bitches not tell their little bitch sons about their failures?" Stiles watches Donovan walk up the stairs to the upper floor, then he waits, listening for footsteps that suddenly stop falling. Donovan attacks through a bookcase, pulling Stiles back through it. Stiles drops the wrench, and Donovan throws him up against the scaffolding. Stiles elbows Donovan in the face, knocking him down, and then scurries up the scaffold. Donovan grabs hold of him. "Don't worry Stiles, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to eat your legs," he says, and his eyes glow white. Stilkes sees a pin in the scaffolding above him and struggles until he can reach it. He pulls the pin and pipes and construction materials fall. When the sound settles, Stiles looks down to see Donovan impaled on a pole. Donovan is still alive, though. Stiles puts his hands on the pole as if he's going to pull it out, but Donovan growls at him, and Stiles stops and watches him die. Silver fluid pours out into Donovan's wounds. His body is then taken by Parrish to the Nemeton to be burned with all of the others. Appearances Season Five *"Creatures of the Night" *"Dreamcatchers" *"Condition Terminal" *"A Novel Approach" *"Strange Frequencies" (archive footage) References Category:Season Five Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Experements Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wendigos Category:Chimeras